Somewhere Out There
by Evantis
Summary: Leon knows he did something very wrong. He can only take comfort in the fact that somewhere out there, Cloud was still there. One can only hope for a happy ending. [LeonCloud, RikuSora]
1. Chapter 1: Light

Hello, everyone! How've ya been? Long time since I uploaded a fic, so here's one! I don't plan on it being too long.

First of all the title – _Somewhere Out There_. Before you ask or say anything, no I did not get it from the song in the cartoon, _American's Tail_. Okay, now that that's cleared, I think you'll find the meaning of this particular title as the story progresses.

Summary: Leon knows he did something very wrong. He can only take comfort in the fact that somewhere out there, Cloud was still there. One can only hope for a happy ending. LeonCloud

Next, don't ask about the crappy summary. I can't think of anything else in particular to write. And as you go on with the fic, I think you'll realize that the summary applies mostly to the first chapter (maybe second chapter, too) only. The last line, 'One can only hope for a happy ending' is mostly for the rest of the fic. I suppose you'll probably know Leon did something that Cloud didn't like much, and vice versa. Read on and find out!

Enjoy! Review, okay? X))

-

-

Chapter 1: _Light_

-

_"Leon! Le –"_

"_C-Cloud! It's not that it looks like."_

"_H…h-how…how c-could y-y-you…?"_

"_Cloud –"_

"_S-stay away! S-s-stay…away…you b-bastard…"_

* * *

"Have you found your light?" Sora asked.

Cloud Strife closed his eyes and thought.

_Have I found my light?_

"Apparently not," was his quiet answer. He clashed his glowing, brilliant, mako-infused blue eyes with Sora's sky-blue, lively ones.

"Why are you loitering around here? This isn't your home world," the brunette said pointedly.

Cloud knew it wasn't his home world. The Olympus Coliseum was hardly a place for him. What with Hercules killing monsters for show everyday, and his girlfriend always being attempted at for kidnap. Not to mention Hades was parading the Underworld, and throwing his tournaments. No, this was the haven for a warrior, with burly muscles and curly hair and a stupidly heroic attitude. Cloud didn't consider himself a hero. To him, nobody was a hero. Because heroes always disappointed people with the things they did at one point or another.

_Like Sephiroth._

_Like Leon._

They would be nice, wonderful, amazing for a certain period of time, and then they would show their true colours. They would be monstrous nightmares. They would hurt others, they would try to break hearts – they could do anything. It was a sordid reality.

"And you?" Cloud said softly. "Why are you here?"

He knew the boy should be back in Destiny Islands, where he belonged. Of course, Sora could travel anywhere with the Gummi ship Cid had constructed specially for him, but it wasn't like Olympus Coliseum was Sora's favourite world. Cloud knew the boy to be pacifistic, and knew that he disliked fighting and violence.

"I've been to Radiant Garden," Sora said.

Cloud froze for a moment, his icy mask slipping just very slightly.

"They said you haven't been home for ages," Sora's voice was barely audible. It was soft, imploring. Begging him to go home. "Why, Cloud?"

The blonde didn't answer. It was not Sora's place to pry into his private affairs. It didn't sound as if Sora had come for that purpose, anyway. Cloud could read people well, and he knew that Sora had come with intentions of bringing him back, not to learn the events of the past few months.

When Cloud didn't say anything, Sora continued to talk.

"They're very worried," Sora's voice was disturbingly quiet. "I searched everywhere for you. Aerith was crying."

The blonde tried not to let the brunette know that that little detail had tugged on his heartstrings a little. He could feel the familiar sense of guilt well up his chest.

But he couldn't bring himself to go back to that place.

Absolutely not.

"Yuffie doesn't stop looking," Sora spoke again. "Tifa's searching more than the last time. Merlin keeps working on location spells. Cid locks himself in his shop all day, and doesn't even sell things anymore. Vincent(1) has to pass him food through the window. And Leon…"

Cloud turned away.

"Leon…he won't stop blaming himself," Sora's voice was just above a whisper. "Cloud, I don't mean to ask what happened…"

_I knew it._

"But what you're doing now is hurting more people than you think," Sora was beseeching, and Cloud didn't know how much more of this pathetic but distressingly effective persuasion he could take. "I don't know what happened. And I don't really want to know. But you know, and he knows. If Leon has done something wrong to you, you should at least give him a chance to apologize. Tell you everything. And you…you should at least go and listen to what he has to say."

"I don't need to listen to what anyone has to say."

"No, you don't have to."

Cloud looked up in confusion.

"You're not the type of person anyone can just force," Sora sighed. "I know that, even though I don't know you all that well. You don't like to talk, you seem to hate people, but I know there's more to that. Because that's why everyone's fretting over you. That's why everyone's worried sick, and that's why they begged me to find you, because nobody else could."

"Did you tell them you found me?" Cloud asked emotionlessly. It was no real panic, really. He could just run to another world, and who would be there to stop him? Sora could chase him across the worlds relentlessly, for all he cared.

"I haven't told them yet. I figured you wouldn't like that."

Cloud frowned. "I don't understand you."

Sora laughed humourlessly. "And I don't understand you, either. You have the strangest methods to cool your head. No, I honestly haven't told anyone at Radiant Garden I found you here. So they won't come chasing you, I can promise you that. Unless Cid's new Gummi ship is finished. I guess I just wanted to tell you that everyone's waiting. And you can go home anytime. And that you should give Leon a chance. Also…" he turned around, about to leave.

Cloud stared hard into the small of the boy's back. Sora was going.

"I'm staying here for three days. Donald and Goofy are with the King now, so they aren't here. But Riku's staying with me. He's my best friend," Sora started to walk away. "I'm staying at Hercules's place. Come find me anytime, if you want to go."

Cloud watched Sora walk away. So Riku was with him. That didn't change anything.

_Because I don't want to go._

-

"Did you find him?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded tiredly, falling onto the bed.

Riku's eyes lighted up. "Really? What did he say? Is he coming with us?"

"I don't know, Riku."

Sora draped an arm over his eyes, and Riku's delight died away. He frowned. "Oh. That means he hasn't given you an answer."

"Yeah," Sora pulled a pillow over his face. "I told him we'd be here for three days. But it's hard to say anything. I told him about how everyone's doing at Radiant Garden. He seemed to waver a bit, but at the end he looked completely hardened again. I don't know what to think."

"He's just…um, collecting his thoughts?" Riku bravely attempted to sound hopeful. Sora was in the dumps, and it was not a common thing for the hyperactive little brunette.

It had been more than two weeks ago since Leon and the rest of them completely cracked under the pressure, and forced themselves to ask Sora for help. To find Cloud, the wayward blonde who had left Radiant Garden a few moments ago, a little bit after Sephiroth and Xemnas's defeat. It was the result of a misunderstanding that involved Leon. Aerith was in tears and painfully begged them not to ask for the details of the argument, but Leon's face was full of guilt. Riku himself wasn't about to demand the details of the men's private lives, but Sora had, of course – readily agreed to find Cloud throughout the worlds. It was a horrifying feat.

With each world, Sora's spirits dampened more. The light in his eyes dulled considerably, and no amount of cheering could convince Riku that Cloud was somewhere out there, and that he was fine. But that didn't give Sora much hope. Nobody seemed to have news of Cloud. Finally, they landed in the Olympus Coliseum where – _thank_ Shiva – Cloud had been seen around the Coliseum, but never partaking in any fights.

Riku had let Sora confront Cloud himself, because he knew that was what the small brunette wanted. Riku would just be a hindrance. After all, he hadn't even met Cloud Strife before, much less know what he looked like, except from the pictures back in Radiant Garden of a stony-faced, but feminine and extremely stunning young man, with the most gravity-defying blonde spikes Riku had ever seen, complimented perfectly with a pair brilliant, vividly glowing blue eyes the deep colour of the ocean, ringed with the pale blue of a coral reef. It was disturbing really, how his eyes could look so eerily intense. And the _glowing_. It was absurd. From what Riku had seen of the pictures, Cloud's complexion was pale and smooth, his cheekbones high, his overall body stature rather bony. He had feminine grace, Riku had to admit – maybe too feminine. The first time he'd seen Cloud's picture, he'd sadly mistaken the guy for a girl, since it was only a half-body shot.

Still, seeing somebody in pictures was not as good as knowing them.

"What if he doesn't want to come back?" Sora groaned. "Then I would be failing Aerith."

"You won't be failing anyone," Riku said, running his fingers through Sora's soft brown hair. "Hey, you did your best. Whatever happens from here on is Cloud's decision. We can't force him into anything, and he can't force himself to follow us if he doesn't want to."

"Maybe I wasn't persuasive enough," Sora frowned. "Do you think that's the case?"

Riku laughed. "Oh, I highly doubt it." He pushed away the pillow, and tapped the boy's nose. "You're very persuasive. Don't beat yourself up because of Cloud for now, okay? We gave him three days to make his decision. Whatever the outcome…it's not our fault. It's nobody's fault, really."

"What do you think Leon and Cloud argued about?" Sora asked, tilting his head to one side questioningly.

"I really have no idea," Riku admitted, leaning against the headboard of the bed comfortably, and slipping his feet beneath the blanket.

"Do you think maybe…they liked each other?"

Riku frowned. "I always knew Leon was so not straight from the first time I met him."

Sora chuckled. "Whatever. I'm just thinking of possibilities. Maybe Cloud rejected him?"

"Maybe Leon rejected Cloud."

Sora curled his nose. "That sounds horrible. How could anyone reject Cloud? I know he's the most unfeeling bastard in all the worlds, but the fact that he actually, you know – likes someone proves that he's found a bit of humanity in himself. Anyone daring to tear him down because of that is a fucking monster."

Riku chortled. "Don't get offensive. I don't think anyone's thick enough in the head to reject Cloud. Don't get jealous, but I think he's very cute."

"Don't get jealous, but I think he's beautiful," Sora sighed. "I know you've never met him, but seeing him in real life is better than the pictures."

"I'm jealous," Riku muttered.

"His blue eyes, you know – I sometimes think they're like a little kid's," Sora said absently, staring into blank space. "They're all icy and stuff, but I looked in really deep when I had the chance, and I knew he was hiding a lot of emotions. Most people like him, they try to hide their frailties. He doesn't talk much, but there's this aura around him – you'll know when you meet him, whenever that is – it kind of makes you want to sit down and meditate. Maybe brood a little. Think about the past, think about all your actions." He laughed nervously. "I guess I sound like an idiot, but I that's really what Cloud makes people around him feel. He's completely anti-social, but still Aerith and the others care about him so much. That proves just a bit of something, doesn't it?"

"Proves what?" Riku was interested and fascinated by this blonde man he'd never met. It was something hard to understand. Of course, he wasn't planning on cheating on Sora or anything of the like, but he just wanted to know the blonde, like everybody else did.

"He always says, "I'm looking for my light,"" Sora made small circles on the bed sheets. "And every time I meet him, I'll ask him if he's found it yet. But you know what I think? I think he's already found it, but doesn't know it's there."

"What kind of light?" Riku asked.

"I think he means his humanity," Sora locked his fingers behind his head and leaned back leisurely, slipping his feet beneath the sheets as well. "Aerith told me before that Cloud's been through a lot. Something about experiments. I don't exactly know what it means, but I think he's trying to find himself again."

"Find himself?"

"Yuffie says he can't remember much about the past, because of things that happened. But I think it doesn't matter if he remembers or not, because it's not going to change anything, right? It's the past. When he says, "I'm looking for my light" it probably means the old him."

"But how could he have found it already?"

"It's _already_ him," Sora rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon – I know you haven't met him, but really – can you imagine that stoic guy in the pictures actually jumping around like me? Cloud doesn't know maybe, but I think he's found his humanity in a way that's he found friends. But he doesn't want to respond to these friends. He doesn't want to listen to Aerith and the rest. He doesn't want to accept Tifa's feelings, and he doesn't want to go back and hear Leon's apology."

"I think I'm starting to get you a bit," Riku frowned. "Maybe whatever Leon did cracked him up really bad."

"I don't think Leon's _that_ evil."

"You never know."

"Cracked up or not," Sora rolled his eyes. "I think Cloud's just refusing to accept the friends he has."

"He seems to accept you pretty much."

"Yes, only because I don't know a thing about his past," Sora muttered. "Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid and the rest all came from his world. Leon was a friend he met only in Radiant Garden. Aerith and the rest know the most about Cloud, what happened to him and everything. Maybe Leon knows. But I don't know a thing. I think that's why Cloud's just a teensy bit more responsive with me. I mean, he actually replied with words. I've seen him with Aerith – he just nods like a zombie. And with Leon, he just gives him the 'look'."

"Unsociable guy, eh?"

"You have no idea."

"I think we should just wait and see what his final decision is."

"Yeah, I guess. That's the only thing we can do, anyway."

-

Cloud sat in the quiet silence of the Coliseum. It was peaceful, since the brazen hero of the place had returned to his quarters with his red-haired girlfriend and that stumpy pig that couldn't do math.

He let the slightly sandy air blow into his face. It was a cool night, and very relaxing, even with his black clothes designed for the chill of Radiant Garden.

He frowned, leaning back against the bold, strong pillar behind him. He watched the silvery moonlight pour down onto the brown earth.

"_Have you found your light?"_

_Yes, I have._

_Only it's been taken away from me again._

Cloud knew Leon had no story, no self-defence evidence to provide. All the evidence was against him. Cloud had seen it all with his own eyes. Just how did Leon plan to justify himself?

All the more reason not to return to Radiant Garden.

Absently, his mind wondered to the thought that 'Hollow Bastion' was a more fitting name for the place.

* * *

-End of Chapter 1-

_Tsuzukeru yo…_

* * *

(1) Vincent Valentine – Character from FFVII. I figured Cid would be lonely without somebody, so just added him. No reason in particular.

Okay, not much to say. That's just the first chapter. I know it's vague and all, but post your reviews and your comments, okay? I love 'em!

But like my other fic, _Call_ – I'm not expecting much reviews. I know I'm not a fantastic writer and all, but I really like writing fics, they help me get my mind off things. Very useful.

Please review:


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow

**Somewhere Out There**

**Rated: M**

_**Chapter 2: Shadow**_

* * *

Hi, people! Yes, aware I changed my penname, but I figured the other one was a tad bit too childish. Anyway, this is the second chapter of _Somewhere Out There_! Yay!

I finally finished it, after hours of editing and editing and editing! I swear it's not typing the draft that's a problem, but arranging the sequence of events…I wasn't sure if I should start the story from Leon's side (which you will find that I did) or from Cloud's side (which you will find that I did not : ) And not to mention the characterization! I totally wrecked my head over it – hurts like hell now.

Oh, yes! And I want to thank all my reviewers!! X)) Tolkienologist, iamsosmrt, Aeternus-Spus, jhanna555, VampireChildofDarkness, CyanIllusions, Kikaru Light, Kyogou, scarlettHuntress and afinemess! Okay, they're the reviewers the last time I checked! I'm really happy you guys reviewed! To CyanIllusions: Thanks for reviewing this and my other fic, _Call_:

Well, it's only about eight pages of size 7 Verdana font, but I hope you like it!

-

-

Chapter 2: _Shadow_

-

"Don't you think you've been swallowed by a shadow?" Aerith asked.

Squall Leonhart closed his eyes and thought.

_Have I?_

"Apparently so," he said in reply. He met Aerith's hard emerald eyes, and he knew he was in for a lecture. Frowning, he turned his gunmetal grey-blue eyes away.

"You better eat something," Aerith said smoothly. "Or I'll make Yuffie force you."

Leon didn't want to eat. It made him feel more miserable. It made his stomach churn and his eyes water, his throat constrict and his heart to clench tightly in emotional pain that almost seemed physical. It made him sick of himself, and he would throw the food up. What was the point of forcing himself painfully to eat something he wasn't going to digest?

"You look like _shit_, man," Axel commented.

Leon glared at the red-haired Nobody. "Why, thank you."

Unfortunately, a certain brunette girl was not taking this as a joke. She didn't find this funny, and she spun around and glared angrily at Axel. "I don't need _you_ discouraging him more, Axel – because as far as I'm concerned he's getting thinner by the day and he's –"

"Chill," Axel raised his hands in a hurried surrender. "I was just poking fun."

"Then stop –"

"Okay, okay," Axel hastily cut in. "I'm just waiting for Roxas. Once he's here, I'm out."

The gunblader could not resist a tempting urge to 'poke fun' at Axel. He hated Axel and did not bother hiding this particular emotion. The redhead was blunt, forward, and amazingly tactless. What Roxas saw in him, Leon still did not know, and he did not feel like knowing. The red-haired Nobody was just a nobody in Leon's life, and he didn't want to associate himself with somebody he detested, but it didn't stop him from paying Axel back for his earlier, extremely indiscreet comment.

"I hope you can find a hotel fifty miles from here that has soundproof walls. I swear I can hear you two _moaning_ from the Bailey," he said nastily.

"Well, _fuck_ you, Leonhart," Axel snarled.

"_Axel_!" Aerith banged her palm down onto the table. "Can you please just –"

"Sorry, Aerith," Axel growled, locking his threatening gaze with Leon's equally intimidating glare. "Just that Leonhart's being a fucking asshole, as usual."

"Will you fucking shut up already?" Leon snapped.

"Only if you do, you bloody asshole," Axel shot back.

"You started it with your "you look like shit" comment," Leon hissed.

"You don't have to be so prissy," Axel retorted. "That was to get you back for yesterday when you shoved me off the wall with the butt of that stupid stick-gun of yours."

"You –"

"_Enough_!" Aerith screamed irritably. "Axel, get out of here _now_. Leon, you better start eating. _Now_. And no more of your cussing! It's enough with Cid doing it!"

"Go to hell, Leonhart," Axel said grittily as he left the kitchen. "No wonder the little Strife kid can't fucking stand –"

It was hard to say how Leon moved. In the split fraction of a second, he had managed to get out of his chair, successfully knocking the wooden piece of furniture backwards so hard it hit the wall and cracked into half. After which he threw himself at the red-haired Nobody he so viciously hated, and pressed the length of Lionheart's lethal blade against Axel's exposed throat.

He sat on Axel's chest heavily. He slowly angled Lionheart in a threatening manner until the razor-sharp tip of the blade was poking teasingly into Axel's Adam's apple, drawing a small trickle of blood. Leon breathed in heavy, panting breaths. All manner of reason and logic had been driven from his mind, with that simple taunting line that kept repeating itself in his ears cruelly.

"No wonder the little Strife kid can't fucking stand –" 

He didn't need to hear the rest of that malicious sentence. He didn't want to be reminded of the things he had done to Cloud Strife, he didn't _need_ to be reminded. They plagued him in his dreams by replaying the scene over and over again. How Cloud stood in utter shock, how he was trembling with hurt and pain, how his blue eyes were clouded with crystalline tears. Leon never believed that he could actually bring the blonde into such a state of pain and brokenness, but he had proved himself wrong with his indecent act. He had never meant to hurt Cloud, he would never purposefully mean to do so. It had been so out of impulse that he had done what he did, and the problem he couldn't fix it again. He couldn't even _apologize_ to Cloud, for Hyne's sake.

He ignored Aerith's horrified gasps as she ran, obviously to fetch either Cid or Vincent. Maybe Yuffie, but that girl would be as useless as Aerith, anyway. Tifa was still moping in her locked bedroom. She may have been as dead as a doornail. Cloud's leave had apparently taken a "huge chunk out of her heart," as Aerith worriedly said. Leon was convinced that was bullshit. Tifa still went shopping every Saturday with this guy called Bren, who was disturbingly affectionate with her, and lived about three houses from Merlin's.

Axel's eyes were swirling with emotions. There was fear, shock and his pupils seemed to freeze, wide and terrified, with a sort of realization that he was on the very line of death, pressed against a wall, with no escape. Leon pressed Lionheart against his throat harder. He could _kill_ Axel, if he wanted.

But he could almost kill _himself_.

And end all of this.

"You never, _ever_ fucking say that to me again," Leon growled huskily. "Don't even _mention_ him."

"Leon! The fuck's the matter with you, kid?"

Gruff hands pulled him off Axel, and the red-haired scrambled to his feet, squirming to get away. A short, thin blonde knelt next to him, and wrapped arms protectively around him. The blonde's blue eyes gazed harshly into Leon's own gunmetal eyes.

He wasn't even remotely reminded of Cloud.

No, because no eyes could have that magnificent glowing that graced Cloud's own.

This wasn't Cloud, no matter how alike.

"The fuck is going on!" Cid roared into his ear. Somebody was shaking his shoulders, but he didn't notice.

"Leon."

Cool and chilly, that had to be Vincent.

"Leon, what's the matter?"

"The fuck's wrong with ya head, kid!" Cid snapped. "Ya wanna kill 'im or what?"

_Yes, I want to kill him._

_But I want to kill myself more._

"Leon!" Aerith's worried, girlish voice. "Gaia, Axel – are you hurt? I'm so sorry!"

"No, I'm okay. Really, Aerith."

"Roxas?"

"I'm fine, too."

Leon didn't say anything. How he wished he could just disappear. How he wished he could converse with Shiva like he used to, fade away into that ice block until there was nothing of him except an empty shell that wouldn't speak or move. How he wished he could stay in her protective embrace and not face the unpleasant realities outside.

But that would be the same as running away.

He didn't run away, especially not from Cloud.

He would wait forever if he had to, for the blonde to come back. Even if it broke his heart to.

How he wished.

_How I wish._

He rose to his feet, ignoring everyone. He wanted to hide under his bed covers now and hide for the rest of eternity. He ignored Aerith's pleading cries, Cid's vulgar hooting, and Vincent's calm, collected requests for him to return. But he didn't hear any of them in the depths of his mind. He didn't want to hear any of it.

He opened his room door, stepped into the small sanctuary of his, and shut it behind him again, firmly locking it.

He threw himself onto the bed, and buried his face into the pillow.

-

"Hey, Phil," Sora grinned crookedly. "How's it goin'?"

Riku smiled. The brunette was looking notably more cheerful, even though he wasn't back into his full blast hyper mode. But it was enough for him, seeing that Sora wasn't trying to kill himself by searching the world over and over, looking for Cloud.

"I'm fine, kid," Phil grinned toothily. "Did you find 'im? The guy you were looking for."

"Yeah, I did."

_Stupid Phil._

Sora didn't need to be reminded of Cloud now. Riku noticed agonizingly that the light in Sora's eyes dulled slightly.

Phil seemed to notice, too. "Kid, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Phil," Sora smiled cheerfully. "Just wanted to see how you are doing."

"Yeah, I'm doin' fine, kiddo."

"That's good to hear, Phil."

"Thanks, kid. Herc's with his gal now, but if you want to find him…"

"No, no – it's fine," Sora said hurriedly. "I was just going to walk around. Maybe knock into the guy again."

Phil nodded. "Well, I'm busy with tournament preparations. Maybe I'll catch you later."

"Okay, Phil. Later."

They watched the stubby pig walk away, and Riku snorted with laughter. Sora bashed him playfully on the head. "He's not that bad, Riku."

"He's just hilarious."

"Whatever," Sora rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go. I was hoping to buy some stuff for Kairi.."

"Jeez, what for? You're spoiling her," Riku retorted.

"Bloody Hyne, Riku – you so easily get jealous," Sora said tetchily. "She's lonely at Destiny Islands without us, okay! Since we have nothing better to do, we should get something for her."

"Oh, whatever. But I thought you wanted to find Cloud."

"Yeah, well. I think it's better if we let him think on his own," Sora curled his nose. "His peace must not be disturbed."

"Shiva, did you _memorize_ that?"

Sora frowned at him. "It's a quote by Aerith. He was sitting by the window once, doing nothing – just thinking, and Aerith said, "His peace must not be disturbed." And we didn't disturb him. Later he came to dinner, and he seemed in a much better mood than most of the time he comes for meals."

"Jeez."

"Hey, he usually says less than five words, okay? That dinner, he said _more_ than five."

"I'm sincerely impressed."

Sora scowled, folding his arms against his chest.

"Meditative fellow," Riku commented dryly. "Very meditative."

Sora shook his head. "Nah, he just likes to think, I guess. Must be a way for him to collect his thoughts."

-

Cloud was collecting his thoughts as he said on the steps to the Coliseum, leaning against a bold pillar, and lying beneath the shade of a stone roof.

The air was slightly sandy as usual. But it would take more than the half hour Cloud had spent there to start feeling the discomforting itchiness in his eyes and windpipe. For now he just wanted to lay under the cloudless pale blue sky in the scratchy heat, and think.

He frowned, and shifted slightly, since his back was starting to ache a little. He would leave once the tournament for the day started. When that happened, he would never get any peace. Hercules would be out there being a 'hero' and being cheered on by his fans. It would be noisy, and though it wasn't so bad out on the steps, it would be quieter at the entrance of the Underworld, sitting underneath next to that signboard and ignoring the chatters of the two freaky little monsters that harassed everyone into joining Hades's tournaments. But those two devils had learnt long ago not to step within a five-metre radius of Cloud, or bring their chatter too close, if they valued their lives and the indescribable fun of living.

"_I'm staying here for three days."_

He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the pillar.

"_**It's not what it looks like!"**_

"_Come find me anytime, if you want to go."_

"_**Cloud –"**_

His heart began to pound painfully, and Cloud winced, brushing against his temple with a few fingers. Gaia, it hurt just to think about what he was going to do.

One side of his mind told him blatantly, palpably, determinedly to return to Radiant Garden and face his friends. He had Aerith to comfort, Yuffie to cheer up, Tifa to console, Cid to talk to and Vincent to reacquaint himself with. It was his responsibility. Fuck Leon. He was the one who messed this up, but that didn't mean everybody else, besides the both of them – had to suffer for their break up. Aerith wasn't involved. Yuffie wasn't involved. Vincent, Cloud was sure as hell – had been out on patrol when he and Leon began to yell beseechingly and angrily at each other.

And yet the other side of his mind (the more sensible and yet the more innocent one, I may add), told him that there was no way in hell he was going to be in the same world as Leon. By the Bahamut, not even within a distance of two worlds. Leon had wronged him, there was nothing that could ever change what had happened. Though the other side of his mind prudently said that he could always forgive Leon, this side of his mind told him to just avoid Leon. Forgive him, maybe – but who cared if Leon knew that Cloud had forgiven him? After all, it was the same with victims of abuse, and the abuser. You can't expect the victim to walk to the abuser and say, "I forgive you." You could always forgive the abuser in your mind, but that didn't mean you had to tell him you had forgiven him, and that didn't mean you two had to be best friends, or any kind of that gibberish.

Cloud knew he hadn't completely forgiven Leon. Reason being he didn't know _why_ Leon did it.

'_That's why, you fool – you should go back to Radiant Garden and ask him why. Get the full story. And get the apology, and give the forgiveness.'_

'_That's irrational! Think of it properly. He might just hurt you again. That's not fair!'_

Too many voices in his head.

Cloud scowled, pushing himself up onto his feet. If this kept on, he probably wouldn't make a decision in three years, much less three days. But he couldn't quite imagine himself requesting Sora to wait for three more years. Instead he just left to find a certain Gummi ship, and maybe its brown-haired pilot.

-

"I'm _telling_ you, she won't like that!" Riku shrieked.

"What do _you_ know about the female specie, Riku?" Sora yelled back.

"Much more than you!" Riku retorted. "It's too beady. She won't like it."

Sora fondly caressed the necklace of coloured beads, and glared at Riku fiercely. "Well, see if I care."

"See if I care when she rejects it and throws it into the sand!" Riku snapped. "Give to back to the shop, and ask for that other necklace!"

"That one's too shell-y!" Sora shot.

"At least it had nicer colours!"

"This one is nicer!"

At that moment, a knock came on the Gummi ship's entrance door. Sora and Riku exchanged frowning looks. The brunette lovingly settled the necklace carefully atop some controls, while Riku watched, rolling his eyes sceptically. When Sora was comfortable with the necklace's safe position, he opened the door, and squealed with delight.

Standing at the doorway was Cloud Strife.

Riku could not take his eyes off.

It was his first time meeting the young man, and he'd never seen anything more immaculate, yet perfect and somewhat casual in his life. The blonde was dressed in black clothes, with only one fully sleeved arm. Like he had seen in the picture, the outstanding spiky, sun-kissed blonde spikes were unmistakable, and they were certainly much more gravity defying, compared to Sora's. His face was smooth and creamy white, as with the rest of his exposed fair skin. His cheekbones were set high, gently dusted with a few freckles. Most people would think freckles – even the case of one or two was facially marring, but Cloud proved the theory wrong. The few, faint freckles along his cheekbones gave him a more natural look, instead of seeming as some kind of beauty perfection. It made his extraordinary etherealness whole and real.

And then, glowing from beneath jagged bangs, was a pair of brilliant, vivid blue eyes. They were as in the pictures, but this time Riku could see them clearer. The deep ocean colour distinctive, the thin lining of coral reef blue astounding. And he had really side with Sora that his eyes looked so unbelievably like a little kid's. Though he kept up a valiant, frosty front to his emotions, Riku could _almost_ see through it. People didn't hide anything, unless they had something to hide. And in Cloud's case, he had a _lot_ to hide.

Cloud was rather small, though. Comparing him to Leon, the apparent cause of this mad chase along the worlds, Cloud had to be at least half a head or more shorter than Leon. His shoulders were thin, his hips narrow, his body lithe and petite. He was unquestionably of the effeminate type. Somehow it suited the blonde's quiet nature, the indescribable mask he kept on.

But yet, his innocence was somewhat tainted by the humongous sword strapped to his back by a harness. A huge sword, wreathed in bandages. It was inhumanly wide, and Riku suppressed an expected shiver.

"Sora," Cloud acknowledged. His voice was cool and quiet. Almost a whisper, but still audible.

"Cloud! I'm so glad you could find us!" Sora smiled happily, though Riku had to admit it looked a bit strained. Perhaps Cloud had come to tell them he wasn't going with them, after all. "This is Riku, the friend I was talking about. Riku, this is Cloud Strife. Cloud, this is Riku."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Riku said, unsurely cordial. "I've heard…a lot."

"Likewise," Cloud replied simply. "Whenever I have the misfortune, but thankfully scarce opportunity to meet Sora, he tells me all about you."

Riku shot Sora a look, and the brunette just smiled again. "Cloud, would you like to come in? For a drink?"

The blonde just shrugged, and Sora happily clasped the man's hand, and dragged him into the Gummi ship. Riku shut the door, locked it securely, and went to the table where Sora was already putting out mugs and a vacuum flask of hot coffee. Cloud did the pouring, and Riku was thankful, for Sora had serious butter fingers.

They began to sit around the table, sipping big mugs of hot coffee.

"So, Cloud," Sora broke the silence promptly – he felt it was his job to do so all the time. "Have you…um, decided?" his voice was unsure, asking, terrified. Riku felt a wrench in his heart. The boy had given up so much time for this, he didn't know if he could forgive the blonde, should he refuse to come.

Cloud's eyes flickered to Sora's, for a brief a moment, and then he looked away. His voice was sincere and truthful.

"Not…really."

Riku frowned. Well, that wasn't complete rejection.

Sora looked sad momentarily, and then he beamed again. "It's okay! Take your time."

"Yeah, we can always stay longer, if you need more time," Riku added helpfully. "We're flexible."

Cloud shook his head, staring at the dark brown liquid in his mug. "It's…fine. I just needed to ask you something, Sora."

"What is it?" Sora's voice was excited, interested. Riku knew he would do anything, if he could just get the blonde home. He would do _anything_.

Cloud's eyes wavered with uncertainty. "You weren't joking…right? When you said…Aerith was…" he turned away, a hard look in his eyes.

Sora's features softened with sympathy and rue. "I wasn't, Cloud. Everyone really is worried about you."

Riku would be damned if the blonde wasn't moved by such a statement.

And Cloud was moved. His eyes shone unsteadily. Riku could practically feel their chances increase. Cloud Strife held Sora's emotions in palm of his hand unknowingly. Riku knew that if the blonde would not return to Radiant Garden, Sora would be plagued with remorseful regret for the rest of his life. And Riku would not be a fucking bastard to let that happen.

"They can't have been involved in your…argument," Riku said. Cloud turned to gaze at him expectantly. Riku continued. "You fought with Leon," Cloud flinched. "I'm sorry. But it's the truth, isn't it? Even if he did fight with him…to be honest…Aerith and the others weren't involved."

"Riku!" Sora hissed.

"No," Cloud said wearily, running a hand through his soft spikes. "He is right. The fact is incontrovertible. Nobody else should be hurt, because of what Leon and I argued about."

"If you don't mind me asking…" Sora said timidly, "What did you argue about?"

Cloud gave him a lingering stare, and Sora immediately apologized. "I'm sorry. I should've known that topic is still out of bounds."

Cloud shook his head. "Not really. It wasn't a big matter, really. It was just…" he frowned, "A matter of cheating." He gave a small, easy smile. But Riku effortlessly saw through that smile. Sora did it often, to conceal his inner hurt.

Riku was immediately irate. "What! He _cheated _on you? _Two-timed_?"

"It's…"

"That's so unfair!" Sora yelled indignantly. "And there I thought he was nice enough!"

"It's not a big matter, really," Cloud said with a tired sigh. "I've gotten over it."

Riku was very, very unconvinced. Cloud's eyes were threatening to break the floodgates that held the tears. It was then Riku realized how very alike Cloud and Sora in certain aspects. Certainly not in the manner of hyper moods, but they both preferred to bottle everything up inside, until it hurt so infinitely and impossible painfully. The young silver-haired boy could see in those sweet blue eyes, sloppily obscured agony.

"If…" Sora blurted.

Cloud and Riku stared.

"If you like…you could come back to Destiny Islands with us!" Sora said. "If you really can't take it…you can always…come with us." He finished doubtfully, hesitantly, wondering if his words had offended Cloud.

But the blonde just smiled again, a small smile, tender and genuine. "It's fine, Sora. I've already decided."

"Really?"

For the first time in a long while, there was hope in Sora's eyes. He beamed happily, and was almost out of his chair. Riku could not suppress his smirk. Cloud's eyes told everything, Riku realized. They gave away things he didn't want to tell, and lousily hid the things the rest of his body so painstakingly hid.

Those blue eyes.

So sweet, so innocent and so beautiful all at the same time.

"Yes."

Wordlessly, and still smirking, Riku went over to the Gummi ship controls, and began to punch a few buttons, revving the engine and preparing the ship.

"Looks like we're ahead of schedule, gentleman," he said.

Sora took Cloud's hand again, and offered him a place to sit.

-

"_C-Cloud! it's not what it looks like."_

Cloud frowned, looking out of the window as the Gummi ship effortlessly passed from one world to another. Sora and Riku were chuckling and joking with each other delightedly, but he was more than content just sitting there by himself, staring out at what was the most magnificent sight.

The worlds were all very different, and seemed to exude different auras. That made each and every one special. Though Cloud could honestly say he disliked Olympus Coliseum's abrasive weather, he could still say he liked the place, for it provided him with the occasional gulps of peace he needed to think. Far from Radiant Garden, far from his troubles.

Though it didn't seem to have gotten him very far from Sora, admittedly.

He could still hear Leon's voice in his head, pleading, beseeching, and begging.

And Cloud realized that all Leon wanted was for him to _listen_.

-

-

Potty language in some parts, but I guess the rating for this chapter isn't so high.

Poor Axel, don't cha think? But I couldn't resist putting him in a bad relationship with Leon. Axel seems the real annoying type, and Leon (in his current state) can't take a joke. And for those of you who don't know, the 'stick-gun' is actually Leon's gunblade, Lionheart.

Okay, I think this chapter is a little transparent and overly complicated, if you ask me. Maybe I should have written everything in a more straightforward way…I actually want to end with Cloud saying, "Yeah, I'm going back to Radiant Garden." But that didn't seem Cloud-ish, I guess, so I omitted and changed it into a more suitable ending, which is really saying nothing at all, aside from Riku's line. And I don't think I portrayed too well why Cloud finally decided to go back to Radiant Garden, but I suppose I can always make that fact clearer in future chapters…and I will try to do so…

So anyway: )

You know what I need! Reviews!

Okay, I'm not forcing you, but please? .

Whatever. But enjoying the story is more important, okay?


	3. Chapter 3: Day

**Somewhere Out There**

**Rated: M**

_**Chapter 2: Day**_

* * *

Chapter 3 is finally done! This chapter is also about eight pages of size 7 Verdana font. This story took a lot of editing, more so than the second chapter, as there were a lot of characters whose feelings had to be described according to their personalities. All in all, I think this chapter was done a little better than the second, which – in my opinion – had a lousy ending. : (

Again! Need to thank my reviewers – Tolkienologist, iamsosmrt, Aeternus-Spus, jhanna555, VampireChildofDarkness, CyanIllusions, Kikaru Light, Kyogou, scarlettHuntress, afinemess, A Random Person, TheCloudsSilverLining, ronsgurl281 and Wolf Of The darkened Skies!

This chapter is mostly about how everyone reacts to Cloud coming home, and teaser for telltale LeonxCloud action for the next chapter at the end!

-

-

Chapter 3: Day

-

If Cloud had been convinced that it was the right decision to return to Radiant Garden, he definitely wasn't convinced now.

Radiant Garden hadn't changed for the worse, thank Gaia. It looked newer, and most of the buildings had a fresh, new coat of paint. Several roofs had had their tiles changed, so the tops of the houses looked shinier, flashier. Cloud himself really couldn't care for Radiant Garden's new look, but he was mostly bothered by the lack of Heartless. Usually he couldn't sit in one place in peace anywhere else except the horrifically noisy Marketplace for more than fifteen minutes without having to bring down at least five Heartless.

The Restoration Committee had been busy.

But it wasn't anything to do with Radiant Garden's new outlook that completely harassed Cloud's thoughts. No, it was the familiarity of it all – how he could so easily recognize his own home. He hated this. He hated having to remember. He was starting to miss Olympus Coliseum already.

"Wow, it looks fabulous!" Sora commented, amazed, hopping off the Gummi ship.

Riku followed suit, and since it was his first time in Radiant Garden, he expressed his awe generously. "Hyne, this place is…is…"

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Sora grinned happily. "You should've seen it before we managed to totally decimate Ansem's Nobody and Xemnas. It was pretty tattered back then, and lots of Heartless around. But now it looks just great, doesn't it?"

"Still," Riku said arrogantly, "It isn't any better than Destiny Islands."

Cloud smiled a bit, and Riku smirked. "I bet Cloud agrees with me."

"Sorry, he can't – since he's never been there!" Sora retorted. "And he was smiling at how stupid you are!"

"Well, hey –"

"Are we going to prattle on all day, or are we going to find Aerith?" Cloud asked placidly.

"It's Riku's fault," Sora muttered crossly. "Well, come on, then."

Cloud walked along the many houses. The Borough looked cosier than ever, suggesting that maybe a few houses had been added. He could see the long flight of steps that led up to the invisible Bailey, and as they neared Aerith's door, Cloud could feel his stomach churn.

_I can't do this._

'_Sure you can.'_

'_What did I tell you? You should have refused to come!'_

His heart began thumping loudly, and Cloud could practically feel it in his ears. He clenched his fists tightly, and bit his lip. Almost every fibre of his body instinctively willed him to run for his life, run to the edge of the world and fall – whatever – but just so he got away from this dreaded place that constantly plagued his mind with memories he would rather forget.

But it was too late.

_Hyne_, his heart was thudding furiously again.

The door was _opening_.

And Cloud froze.

Aerith was as immaculate as ever, though her clothes always seemed so casual. Her gentle brown tresses were tied up in a ponytail, curls falling around her ears and straight, soft bangs over her gentle, liquid emerald eyes. She was still fair, but there was weariness in the aura she exuded. Her eyes looked defeated, somehow. They still carried their soft compassion, but it seemed dampened and mixed with a tad bit too much sorrow.

Her eyes widened as Sora waved cheerfully to her. And then she turned to Cloud, who immediately felt immensely uncomfortable beneath the probing stare.

'_See, this is what you got yourself into.'_

'_Hey, fuck you! Nothing's bad happened yet. Aerith's just overwhelmed.'_

"Oh…my…" Aerith's lip quivered, and she took an unsure step forward. "Gaia…I didn't think…"

"We've got him, Aerith," Sora said gently. "Take a deep breath. You can't hyperventilate here."

Aerith nodded, and before Cloud could protest, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and hugging him tightly. The blonde never felt more uncomfortable in his life, but he knew that this was _okay_. Aerith was worried about him, that's all. Aerith had spent sleepless nights over him, Aerith wondered if he'd taken his meals properly, Aerith…

"Gaia, I'm so glad you're back," Aerith said breathlessly. "I was so worried when you stormed off and I…I just…I…"

Cloud offered a small, sincere smile. "It's alright." He pushed her back slightly, but gently. He didn't want to feel wrapped. "I'm sorry I…"

But something fell from the sky this time, and it almost knocked him off his feet.

Yuffie Kisaragi had captured them in a group hug, and Cloud felt strangled of his breath.

"_Cloud_!" Yuffie screamed. "Bloody Hyne above! I thought you were never coming back! I _missed_ you!"

Cloud felt a stab of guilt.

"I'm sor…"

"Who gives a care anymore?" Yuffie screeched. She caught Cloud in a backbreaking hug again, but the blonde smiled – just a tiny one, as he noticed a few wet droplets on his shoulder. Cloud petted her hair gently, and stiffly pushed her away.

"I-I'm sorry," he spluttered out softly. "I shouldn't have just…"

"It's alright," Aerith smiled, but her eyes were tearful.

Cloud's guilt was increasing. Gaia, what had he put them through the past few months? What had he _done_?

Yuffie latched onto his hand, and pulled him into the house. "Come on! Cid's at his shop, but I'll give him a call! Vincent's with him, too! Let's have something to eat!"

Aerith smiled placidly. "Yes, you must be hungry. Sora and Riku, too."

"We don't want to trouble you," Sora said unsurely, but Aerith shook her head with a laugh.

"Trouble? After what I've asked of you, Sora – I'd hardly consider a meal any 'trouble'," Aerith giggled. "Come in, come in. Yuffie, go give Cid a call. I'm afraid you've all just missed Roxas and Axel, I'm afraid. They went out to do some private things."

"What about," Riku cleared his throat, and silence fell upon the room, "…Leon?"

Cloud paused in his step, and Yuffie's hand tightened around his. Aerith just turned around, her expression cheerful. Sora nudged Riku irritably, but the silver-haired boy didn't seem to even cast him a glance.

"He's out for patrol, I'm afraid," Aerith said. "He busies himself with that kind of thing everyday. That's why there're so little Heartless. He's even moved out of my house, but I force him back here for breakfast and dinner – maybe supper, most of the time. He just refuses to eat. And he strains his body like that. It's unreasonable."

"He looks like a skeleton," Yuffie said, turning to Cloud, her eyes almost pleading.

Suddenly everyone was looking at him, and Cloud was at once discomfited. What, what? They wanted him to go to Leon? Listen to what the prick had to say? Advise him on his eating habits? Hurl his furniture and belongings back into Aerith's house? Feed him his meals? Wait on him hand and foot?

'_Leon deserves this.'_

'_How can you say that! Try not to remember what he did. Try to remember how he was, before you saw him in that hotel. How caring, how understanding, how willing to listen he was…'_

_Listen._

Cloud scrunched his nose slightly, and shot a distasteful glare around the room.

"_What_?"

"Nothing," Sora said hurriedly, adverting his gaze to Aerith. "So, what are having?" he asked brightly.

-

_Forty, forty-one, forty-two, forty-three…_

Clash. Clang. Bang.

…_forty-four, forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven…_

Bang. Clang Clash.

…_forty-eight, forty-nine…_

Clang. Clash. Bang.

Leon dropped his gunblade, and winced as a muscle in his right arm savagely tore. A Heartless approached, and he immediately did he could with his remaining hand to cast a well-aimed Fira at the foul creature.

…_fifty._

He fell to his knees, as the Bailey became quiet. He grimaced, and moved to his left hand up to clutch at the torn muscle in his right shoulder. Hyne, he didn't have any energy left to cast a Cura. He would have to use his left hand now, and pray that he didn't drop his gunblade again after tearing another muscle, considering the fact that he really couldn't feel the magic in him anymore.

He sighed, heaving Lionheart up with his weaker arm, and stumbling down the stairs and out of the Bailey.

-

"I missed your cooking, Aerith!" Sora shrieked delightedly. "Isn't Aerith the best cook ever, Riku?"

The silver-haired boy nodded half-heartedly, more interested in completely cleaning off his bowl of thick, creamy soup.

"Seconds?" Aerith giggled.

Riku nodded enthusiastically, and paused, curling his nose in disgust as he watched Sora shovel food down his throat like a pig. Sora looked up and glared back at him, as if to say, "Don't act as if you didn't look like this."

Meanwhile, next to Sora, and conversing (well, not really) to the people on the other side of the table was Cloud, who had eaten half his sandwich, and drank a cup of water. Aerith was persuading him with one of her banana milkshakes, which Cloud repeatedly and politely declined. However, the brunette was insistent.

Cloud sat next to Vincent, who had just arrived with Cid. The mechanic had screamed profanities and tackled Cloud to the ground, ruffling the blonde's hair and hurling more profanities into thin air, as he sobbed and choked on his tears. Vincent had _hugged_ Cloud, Hyne damn it. The blonde felt that he had been getting more cuddly attention in the past hour than the past years combined.

And now, he was stuck with listening to Yuffie's latest jokes that she had been keeping in the back of her mind for a long time, listen to Cid swear about the ladies at the Marketplace who called him a 'grumpy old grouch', which Cloud could not resist agreeing, but he didn't say it aloud, of course. And then there was Vincent, sitting like some sort of vampire statue next to him, and that made the entire place all the more awkward. Sora and Riku were eating like gluttonous pigs, while Aerith constantly offered them seconds, though it was more like tens and elevens.

"Where's Tifa?" Sora asked suddenly.

"Cloud, you better eat more," Aerith said commandingly. Cloud rolled his eyes, but stared pointedly at her. Aerith simply added more soup to Riku's emptied (again) bowl. "Tifa's probably out."

"She's mourning for you," Yuffie said, nodding sagely. Then she giggled, and whispered, "But the truth is, she's always going out with this really cute guy called Bren."

_How like Tifa._ So much for mourning for him. Cloud rolled his eyes, and downed another glass of water, as soon as he noticed Aerith's sharp eyes trained on him.

"You finish your sandwich right now, Cloud Strife," Aerith said sharply. "Or I'll get Cid to force-feed you."

Vincent almost dropped his glass, Cid choked on his tofu and began to splutter, Yuffie burst into fits of laughter, Riku and Sora snorted into their food. Cloud threw Aerith a half-hearted, blushing glare.

"I…" Cloud stood up with a sigh. "I'm going to walk around."

"You're not hungry?" Sora asked, his tone horrified.

"Maybe after the walk," Cloud said, leaving the kitchen and striding out of the house.

_I'm going to find you, Leon._

-

His gunblade seemed to get heavier.

He took a violent swing at an approaching Heartless, and quickly spun around as soon as he had gotten rid of it, to cleanly cut through a Heartless coming from behind him.

Clash. Clang. Bang.

Lionheart fired a clean round of bullets, knocking back the enemy for a few moments. Sweet Hyne, hadn't he just clean this place of Heartless just three days ago?

His senses screamed red alert of a Heartless approaching from behind. And by instinct, since he was using his left hand, his right arm shot forward and cast an almost useless Thundara.

For Shiva's sake, the agony! He dropped his gunblade again, and a trembling hand went up to hold onto his right shoulder, that refused to numb. It was screaming bloody murder, and he wanted to do the same. He looked up, his eyes half-closed and dazed with pain, as the Heartless approached.

_I guess this is as far as I go._

_I'm sorry, Cloud._

_I love you._

The pain blew his mind from consciousness, and he fell to his side, eyes closed.

-

Cloud's only responding instinct was to grab First Tsurugi from the harness on his back, and charge at the huge, increasing mass of Heartless converging on a man lying on his side.

'_Well, fuck it. That's Leonhart.'_

'_It's Leon! Squall, if you prefer it that way.'_

'_We're not going to argue now, because I am rational.'_

'_Fool, I am you!'_

_Will the both of you just shut up?_

'_Foolish boy! We are you!'_

Cloud rolled his eyes, and effortlessly threw his sword at the hugest Heartless, harshly impaling and decimating the creature. He wasted no time, and sprinted forward, grabbing First Tsurugi and easily hacking away at the Heartless that dared to come near him. He hadn't been doing much fighting, since he didn't like the brutality of Olympus Coliseum's tournaments, and that place didn't have many Heartless nowadays. He was practically bursting with unused strength from every pore, a powerful, turned-raw talent that was just waiting to be polished into the perfect blade again.

He had never felt this strong before.

It was so easy. He crushed the last Heartless with the flat side of First Tsurugi, and the dark creature disappeared.

He stood, breathing in fast pants, as adrenaline rushed through his body. He didn't turn around, only shovelled his sword deep into the ground, and resting his arm on it.

Once he caught his breath, he hefted his sword from the ground, and placed it back into his harness. He turned around, and slowly walked to the man who was still lying on his side, jagged brown hair obscuring some of his face. Cloud knelt down slowly next to the man. With a shaky hand, he pushed away the soft, silky locks of hair, revealing the gorgeous, handsome face he knew so well, and gently set the man on his back. His eyes travelled up, and saw the telltale gunblade lying two feet away from them. Cloud shook his head with a soft sigh, his jagged locks interfering with his eyes and he leaned down slightly, carefully scrutinizing the man.

He was looking thinner, though Cloud was still smaller than him. Well, they'd obviously both been starving themselves in the past few months, so the distance hadn't changed. But Leon was still miserably thin and sickly-looking, but his muscles still rippled along his limbs. Cloud noticed the man was still clutching his right shoulder, even as he slept, and Cloud calmly cast a Cura spell. The etchings of pain on Leon's face faded a little, and Cloud allowed himself a small, little smile of relief. The guy had torn a muscle. Probably from swinging that silly weapon of his around too much. He sighed again, deciding that it was probably time to get Leon to Aerith.

'_Oh, no, no, no! You're going to kiss him first.'_

'_The fuck! Have you already fucking forgotten what he did, for the love of Gaia?'_

'_Hey, he's sorry, okay! Or else he wouldn't have beat himself over it.'_

…_just shut up, the two of you._

'_Foolish boy! For the second time, we are you!'_

He stood up, and picked Lionheart up. The blade felt familiar and powerful in his arms, and he let it hang off his harness. Then, he walked back to Leon, and slowly, gently lifted the man off the ground.

And proceeded to carry him back to Aerith's.

-

Aerith and Yuffie screamed.

Cloud winced. _There's been a lot of screaming going around lately…_

"The fuck happened!" Cid roared. "Get the dumb, fuckin' moron in, dump 'im on the sofa, and I'll get the first aid kit!"

"Put him on the sofa," Aerith said immediately. "Sora, Riku – help me get a basin of water, and a clean cloth. Vincent, fetch blankets from the bedroom, please. Yuffie, get him a change of clothes. Cloud, be gentle. Here, I'll take the gunblade…"

She unhooked the blade, and carefully set it atop the coffee table. While she was at it, Cloud gently lowered Leon down on the sofa, his muscles feeling incredibly stretched. He hadn't carried someone so much heavier than he was in a while, and Leon was not only heavier than him, but also taller than him. He winced, and rubbed his arms.

"What happened?" Aerith asked. Cloud helped hold Leon up, while the brunette took off his leather jacket.

"He was fighting a group of Heartless," Cloud said, his voice low, but calm and controlled. What was the point in overreacting now? "I think he was winning. But he pulled a muscle – probably from a fight before, and he was using Lionheart with his left hand. I don't know, maybe he pulled his muscle again. But he dropped Lionheart. He tried to summon a spell with his right hand, but he pulled a muscle around his right shoulder area. He went unconscious. I happened to pass by, so I finished them off. Then I brought him back here."

"That was very kind of you," Aerith said softly, though her eyes were somnolent and grave. "After what happened…I really didn't think…"

Cloud shook his head. "Aerith, the past is the past."

"But…"

"I couldn't have just left him there to die."

"…I guess not."

'_Don't be such a sweetheart. You know you still love Leon.'_

'_The fuck he does! The guy should just fucking go to hell, if you ask me.'_

'_Sadly, no one's asking you, fool!'_

'_I am you!'_

_Shut up._

Cloud rubbed his throbbing temple, and Aerith cast him a worrying look as he lowered Leon back onto the sofa. Aerith propped a cushion beneath the brunette's head.

"He pulled a muscle, you say?"

"Yes, but I already cast Cura," Cloud frowned. He examined Leon's body. "There weren't any major injuries that I noticed."

"There are none, except perhaps a few cuts and bruises here and there," Aerith said, lifting Leon's hand. "And exhaustion. Mostly exhaustion. He didn't eat his breakfast this morning," she added darkly. "I'm sure he's trying to kill himself."

Cloud flinched, but thankfully, Aerith didn't notice.

Cid came down with the first aid kit, dumping it heavily on the coffee table. "How's the kid doin'?" he asked, through pants.

"He's going to be just fine," Aerith said calmly. "Just need to plaster some of these cuts, and make sure he doesn't get an infection."

At that moment, Sora and Riku came back down, carrying a small basin of water, and a clean cloth hung off Sora's elbow. Aerith smiled gratefully at them, and gestured to the coffee table. "Set it next to the kit."

The boys did so, and Sora knelt down next to Aerith. He dipped the cloth in the water, and squeezed it gently, letting the most of the liquid fall back into the basin. And then he carefully folded the cloth and placed it on Leon's forehead. Aerith expertly tended to Leon's wounds, wrapping his badly cut wrists with neat bandaging. A few minutes later Yuffie came down with a change of clothes. Cid and Sora helped Leon change out of his clothes, while Cloud firmly turned away. Then Vincent cautiously draped two blankets over the brunette.

"There," Aerith smiled happily, clapping her hands together. "All better."

-

It was midnight.

With Roxas and Axel out of the house for the night, there was still enough space in Aerith's house that she shared with Yuffie, for Sora and Riku to occupy the bedroom Roxas and Axel occupied. Cid and Vincent stayed overnight, and they took the spare guestroom. Cloud was supposed to be sleeping with them there, but somehow he had found himself here, sitting on an armchair on the opposite side of the coffee table, watching Leon slumber peacefully.

He stayed there, unmoving, a blanket draped over his shoulders, for the rest of night.

-

When Leon strained his eyes open, the first thing he noticed was a blinding shock of spiky blonde hair.

…_Cloud…_

_-_

_-_

Cid and Cloud's inner self being potty. I think you can tell when Cloud 1, the sensible and sympathetic one is speaking, and when Cloud 2, the potty-mouthed and hates-Leon one is speaking, right? X))

Oohh...what's Cloud gonna do when he realizes he's fallen asleep in front of the person he refuses to listen to? And what's Leon going to do?

I think this chapter is straightforward enough, compared to the second chapter. Yeps, that's about all I have to say about this chapter! Oh, and some of you might have noticed, but I posted a oneshot fic called _One More Minute To Live_. Yeah, I know the title is bloody depressing and all, but do check it out, okaye? X))

And you know what you need to do now! Review! Review!

X))


	4. Chapter 4: Night

**Somewhere Out There**

**Rated: M**

**_Chapter 4: Night_**

* * *

And we finally have Chapter 4! I think some of you have realized, there's a mistake in the heading in Chapter 3. Just below the 'Rated: M' part, I wrote Chapter 2: Day instead of Chapter 3: Day! X)) I'm really sorry about the mistake, and I'll rectify it as soon as I can. Written in Verdana font size 7 again, a total of eight pages. This chapter was a matter of description, and arranging the events properly. 

Alright! I need to thank my reviewers. They're the bane of my existence! For now, there're far too many reviewers for me to name, but I just want to say thanks to everyone who bothered to review! They really inspired me.

This story is just how Cloud is forced to live with Leon, and they have a little night problem at the end.

-

-

Chapter 4: Night

-

Leon stayed still.

His mind went blank for a moment, as he gazed at the blonde curled up on the armchair just on the other side of the coffee table, a blanket wrapped around the petite form tightly. The blonde's head was resting snugly on the armchair, the rest of his body pressed against the chair's back. The messy, sun-bleached hair, the creamy, pale white skin was all doubtlessly, and completely Cloud Strife.

The brunette didn't dare to move from his prostrate position. It was almost as if the slightest movement would rouse the peacefully sleeping blonde, and that would end the magical moment altogether. Leon knew that as soon as Cloud was awake, everything would be back to reality again. At least now…right now…Leon knew Cloud wasn't openly announcing his hate for the gunblader.

To his downright dismay, Cloud's eyes slowly flickered open, and hazy, dazed blue eyes stared into nothingness for a few moments, small hands unconsciously wrapping the blanket tighter around himself, and Leon smiled at the small display of vulnerability, as Cloud's adamant, icy barrier was involuntarily let down. But as Cloud grew more aware of his surroundings, he slowly and tiredly pushed himself off the armrest, and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Brilliant blue clashed with gunmetal grey, and Cloud held Leon's gaze for approximately half a minute.

"_Where's Cloud_?" Aerith shrieked from upstairs.

"I don't know!" Sora yelled back, his voice torn with worry and desperation, "Wasn't he sleeping with Cid and Vincent?"

"The damn kid ran off 'gain!" Cid bellowed angrily.

Cloud's eyes glazed over with worry, and he broke out of Leon's stare, scrambling out of bed, dropping his blanket in the process –and ran up the stairs, obviously going to console Aerith and the rest, assure them that he was still around.

Leon's body ached, but he had enough motivation to get off the sofa. He pushed himself slowly, and held onto the coffee table for a bit of support, as he bent down to pick up Cloud's forgotten blanket.

It was still warm. He pressed his cheek against it, breathing deeply.

It smelt of Cloud.

-

'_What's the matter with you? You should have ignored them, and spoken to him!'_

'_Fuck you! I think he's done a great job leaving the bastard in the dust…'_

'_Leon…'_

'…_is a fucking bastard who…'_

'_Don't keep remembering his bad points!'_

'_You stop sucking up to his good ones, and shove it up your ass, okay?'_

Cloud rubbed both his temples irritably. _Gaia, my head is hurting._

Sora peered at him curiously. "You feeling all right?"

The blonde nodded weakly in reply.

"Are you hungry?" Sora asked, his anxiety rising, "I can ask Aerith to hurry with breakfast, if you want…"

"No, I'm fine," Cloud said at once, removing his hands from his head. For love of Gaia, what the hell had he been thinking? Why had he fallen asleep right there and then, right in front of Leon, and even woke up later than the brunette? Well, the later couldn't be helped, but the first would've! Why, why, why didn't he listen to his better and more sensible conscience that he should return to his shared bedroom with Cid and Vincent, and _stay_ there, for Hyne's sake? And _fucking Shiva_ – the look Leon gave him!

_You're screwed._

'_I told you not to stay there.'_

'_Give Leon a chance, why don't you!'_

'_He fucking doesn't deserve it.'_

'_Stop being so potty.'_

Cloud scowled, and rubbed his temples again.

-

Leon told himself that as long as he did not look at Cloud in the eye, everything would be fine. The blonde himself seemed content with the arrangement, carefully sitting himself at the far end of the table, well away from Leon. The blonde stubbornly looked out of the window. Aerith kept casting unsure glances between the both of them, Sora was looking a little nervous, Riku seemed annoyed, though everyone carried one with the usual morning chitchat, with Yuffie filling up most of the conversational space.

And Aerith cleared her throat, announcing the important need to speak. Everyone shut up immediately, and looked in her direction.

Leon stole his chance to take a good, clear look of Cloud. The blonde, if possible, seemed to get even more beautiful through the months, with his spiky blonde hair just a little bit longer, the errant, wayward front bangs falling into his crystalline, bright blue eyes that looked contemplative and thinking. His pale skin caught in the gentle morning light that poured in through the windows, almost making it glow. He seemed a little thinner, somewhat even paler, but it just added to his feminine etherealness. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, with his elbow propped on the table, as his eyes locked on Aerith.

"As you all know," Aerith frowned a little, "Roxas and Axel occupy the spare bedroom where Riku and Sora have slept tonight. Tifa has a room to herself, but it's very small, and Yuffie and I share a room. I'm trying to say, simply – that we're having accommodation problems. Merlin's house is not fit for living in right now, as he is working on a major invention that can contribute greatly to Radiant Garden's safety. We don't want to disturb him."

Cloud lifted his chin slightly. Apparently he'd caught on that there wasn't going to be any room for him in this house. Riku and Sora were exchanging glances as well.

"I can stay at my shop," Cid said in a grumbling voice.

"The place is filthy," Yuffie scrunched nose. "You left your greasy, oily stuff all over the floor. It's disgusting."

Cid glared, and muttered something colourful under his breath.

Aerith cleared her throat. "Leon does have a house of his own."

Time seemed to freeze, and Cloud removed his elbow from the table slowly. Leon's heart pounded in his ears. Surely Aerith wouldn't move Cloud into his house! The blonde would probably _disfigure_ him.

"There are two bedrooms," Aerith said. "Sora and Riku can have one…and if you don't mind…Cloud, you could share with Leon."

Cloud's internally conflicting blue eyes shifted to gaze out of the window again.

"For pity's sake, it's not the same bed," Yuffie said pointedly.

Cloud gave her a frosty, cold glare.

"Or I can sleep on the couch," Leon winced in his bold attempt to be helpful in the situation.

"You are sleeping on nothing short of a bed, you hear me?" Aerith said sharply. "You've hurt yourself. You need a proper place to rest, at the very least. And besides, having other people in your house will make it more difficult for you to just gallop off and strain your body."

Leon rolled his eyes.

"Or I can sleep in Leon's bedroom," Sora suggested. "And if Cloud doesn't mind, he can share the other room with Riku."

"Cloud?"

Vivid, glowing blue eyes flickered over to Leon's stormy, gunmetal eyes, and they stared at each other for a few moments – Cloud's face unfazed, Leon's heart pounding.

"I'll just share it with him," Cloud shrugged, picking up his fork and poking his toast.

-

'_You're a fucking stupid, soft-hearted fool, you know that?'_

'_Think of this as a chance to reconnect with Leon's heart, you prat!'_

'_Reconnect? The fuck kind of word is that?'_

Cloud rubbed his temples again, as he stepped in the quiet, small shelter of Leon's house. Everything was immaculate, perfect – and as familiar as it had been months ago. Cloud hated this sense of familiarity more than anything. He wanted to detach himself from anything concerning Leon, and yet he had once again been swayed by the pleading looks of everyone, to go in the direction he absolutely did not want to go in. And as if to add salt to the wound, he was being forced to share a room with Leon.

What had he done to anger Gaia so much, anyway?

Or was seeing his miserable, puny life spinning even more out of chaos entertaining, or perhaps remotely amusing?

"The spare guestroom is up the stairs, on your left," Leon was telling Sora and Riku, a tender, small smile on his handsome face. Cloud forced his eyes to look away from the neat, frowzy hair that fell to Leon's shoulders, the flawless, slim build of his body, the…

"I'll check in with you guys later," Leon was saying, and Cloud firmly crushed the more…wayward side of him.

"Okay, thanks!" Sora beamed. "Let's go, Riku!"

The boys hurried upstairs, with their bags, and Leon slowly turned to face Cloud.

The light, faint dusting of a blush came onto Cloud's cheekbones before he could do anything, as those serious eyes fixed themselves on him.

"You can, um – go upstairs first, if you want," Leon mumbled. "I'm just going to…clean…the place a bit."

Cloud turned away. "Don't strain your body."

Grey-blue eyes averted guiltily. "I know. I'm sorry," he added, barely a whisper.

"What are you apologizing for?" Cloud shuffled on his feet.

"Everything."

Their eyes met again, and this time Leon's eyes were full of solemnity, and of sincere rue and sorrow. Cloud could not help but feel something clench in his chest, something telling him violently to push away the barriers he had fought so hard to put around himself, and let him be swayed by Leon again. Accept the brunette's apology, for just one last time. He wanted so badly to tell Leon that it was fine, he forgave him, and he wanted to beg Leon to love him again, to be with him again.

Before he could stop himself, the words were already out of his mouth.

"It's too late now."

-

"You think they have a chance together?" Sora asked thoughtfully, lying down on the bed next to Riku.

They had packed everything properly into the wardrobe, tidily placed their toiletries in the washroom, and settled down on the comfy, double bed to rest.

Riku shrugged. "It's hard to say."

"I think Cloud still likes Leon."

Riku smirked a little. "It's written all over his face."

"I think he's just scared to let Leon in again," Sora said, unconsciously entwining his hand with Riku's. "I think he's scared to be hurt again. I guess these things are just not easy to forget, huh?"

"They might be for some people," Riku mumbled, wrapping his arms around Sora's small frame, his hand still holding onto the boy's. "But Cloud's not like some people. He's different. He doesn't just forgive and forget, though he wants to. That's what his heart's saying. But his mind remembers the pain, and it doesn't let him forgive and forget."

"Cloud said Leon cheated," Sora frowned. "Does that mean…Leon, perhaps…slept with…another person?"

Riku shrugged again. "Maybe. Who knows? And who cares what happened? The fact still remains that Leon was cheating Cloud, though he isn't cheating on Cloud now, but now Cloud doesn't want to accept his feelings for Leon anymore."

"D'you think we might be able to bring them together?"

"What are we – matchmakers?"

"We could try."

Riku looked thoughtful.

"I guess we could," he grinned at last, capturing Sora's lips for a passionate kiss.

-

"Your clothes," Leon muttered.

Cloud turned around to stare at the brunette in surprise, tilting his head slightly to the side. "What?"

"Your clothes are in the wardrobe," Leon was blushing. "In a box. I left it there…just in case…you came back."

Leon was kidding right? Cloud's eyes filled with incredulity. He had half-expected Leon to have deposited his clothes and few belongings at Aerith's, and yet the brunette had simply put them all in a box, and left it in his wardrobe?

_And just in case he came back?_

'_The little fucker's hoping for too much.'_

'_Well, damn you.'_

Cloud turned away, walking to the wardrobe. "Thank you," he whispered, as he opened the wardrobe and went down one knee to pull the medium-sized white box out of the wardrobe. True enough, his extra clothes were all neatly pressed and folded in the box. Laid on top was the digital black wristwatch he never wore, the small white photo album that housed the few pictures he had – mostly of Aerith and the others, and three or four from his previous home world, and a single photo of him and Zack.

Cloud slowly opened the album, and let his fingers trace Zack's grinning mouth.

_Gaia, I miss him._

But Zack was dead to the world.

Next to the album was a small, black, leather-bound book. Cloud easily recognized it as his journal. The last time he wrote in it was before Leon…

"I didn't read it," the brunette said hurriedly. "I swear I didn't."

Cloud nodded absently, standing up with the box safe in his arms.

Leon's room was rather small, with two single beds pressed against either sides of the wall. In the past, they had always pushed the beds next to each other, but now Cloud had forcefully shoved it against the wall, as if a single inch made a big difference. There was a table in between the desks, and two doors – one an exit to the corridor, and another to the private bathroom that they would have to share. Next to the bathroom door was the wardrobe where Cloud's box of possessions had been kept.

The blonde carefully set his things on his bed, and grabbed a clean pair of white, pressed pyjamas he found at the bottom of the box, as well as a pair of boxers.

Leon had left to change first, so Cloud figured he could very well change in the room without fear of being peeked at.

Cloud began to unzip his vest.

-

"You know, the room idea wasn't very safe," Yuffie commented. "What if they start to kill each other?"

"They're going to have to learn," Aerith said, loftily turning a page in her book. "Cloud deserves an apology. And Leon deserves to be listened to."

"The new hospital isn't operational yet," Vincent said dryly.

"The brats won't be breakin' bones too soon, I hope," Cid grumbled. "And ya know Cloud. He's always got his nightmares. What if he kills Leon in his sleep?"

"Oh, please – they don't admit it, but before this mess, they've slept together," Aerith muttered. "I'm sure Leon knows Cloud well enough."

"You never know," Yuffie muttered under her breath. She cleared her throat, poking the green-eyed girl's shoulder to get her full attention. "When's Roxas and Axel going to come back?"

"Axel's probably…" Cid was interrupted.

"Quiet, I don't want to hear about their private activities, thank you very much," Aerith held a hand up immediately. "Maybe midnight. I don't know. Late."

"I say we get everyone over for a movie tomorrow," Yuffie said brightly. "I have this new one called _Wallace and Gromit_…"

"For the sake of fuckin' Gaia, Yuffie," Cid growled, "We're not freaky little kids."

"Don't be so narrow-minded," Yuffie scoffed. "Movies like these are really good sometimes, you know! Besides, Sora will love it. I bet he will."

Vincent sighed. "Aren't we supposed to be helping Cloud and Leon?"

"Well, you can bet they'll both get bored, and they'll talk to each other when that happens!" Yuffie said cheerfully.

"_That's_ narrow-minded," Vincent retorted. "You don't know Cloud. It'll be a thousand years before…"

"Enough, people!" Aerith said, her voice strong with authority. "First of all, we'll have a movie tomorrow, and it'll be based on votes. Secondly, make sure you don't invite," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Tifa. Because she'll bring Bren, and that's not good for anyone. Thirdly, try to get Cloud and Leon to sit on the couch together. Cid, this is perfect time for you to get the armchair before anyone else."

"Aerith and I will steal the other couch," Yuffie giggled. "Vincent, you take the last armchair, okay? I'm sure Sora and the rest won't mind the floor."

"We'll let them in on it," Aerith said happily.

-

Leon's first thought as he woke up was that something was definitely not right.

What was that sound? Crying? Somebody crying?

_Sora?_

No, in this room.

He groggily pushed himself off the bed slightly. Every fibre and muscle in his body protested against the movement, begging him to plop back down on the bed and sleep the rest of the night away.

It would have been easier to do that, had not a muffled, but audible whimper rang through the room.

"…that you, Cloud?" Leon mumbled blearily, slipping out of bed. He winced as his feet touched the cold, freezing floor. His mind was still woozy and hazy, and his ears absently listened for more of the strange sounds. He almost tripped, as he stumbled slowly over to Cloud's bed, to see if the blonde was alright. "…Cloud…?"

An erratic breath, and a coughed choke.

Leon's mind was cleared in the mere fragment of a second, as everything became clear and sharp to him. He lowered himself down onto Cloud's bed, sitting on the edge, feeling a sinking, cold feeling in his chest when he laid his hand on the blankets that were shaking with the trembles of the body beneath.

"Cloud!" His voice was louder this time, stronger, and filled with worry.

He slipped his hand beneath the covers, pulling the blanket back as he searched for the blonde's body. He flinched as his hand met cold skin that felt more like the frost on a window night. He quickly pulled the blankets down, realizing that he had touched Cloud's shoulder, where his pyjamas had slipped off slightly. Cloud was whimpering, and breathing in a frightening erratic manner. He laid on his side, curled into a small ball of quivering flesh. His knees were tightly pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around them in a desperate, unnatural manner. His body shook, and Leon wasn't sure if it was from the cold, or from fear.

Perhaps a bit of both.

"Cloud," he spoke tenderly, shaking the blonde's slim shoulders. "Wake up, Cloud."

A throaty sob escaped, along with more whimpers. Leon placed his hand behind Cloud's neck, and one beneath his body to support him, and brought Cloud up to lie against his shoulder. He shook the blonde again.

"Wake up, Cloud!"

The strobe moonlight spilled in from a half-opened window, illuminating Cloud's face. It was then Leon realized that Cloud was crying – with multiple trails of salty tears leaking from his firmly shut blue eyes. It was heartbreaking to see such a beautiful being in open, and yet obscure pain. His face was set in a pained grimace, and it took Leon less than two seconds to feel Cloud's hands making purchase on Leon's shirt. Small, balled fists trapped the cloth of his Leon's pyjama top. Cloud's trembles escalated into full-blown convulses, and his temperature continued to drop steadily.

Leon felt panic rising.

"Cloud, wake up!" he shook Cloud's body more. "Cloud!"

He hoped he didn't wake Sora. But Cloud was so lost in his nightmares, and Leon's increase in volume didn't rectify the situation more. Cloud's hands clutched even more tightly onto the front of Leon's shirt, and his body began to curl inwards, face pressed against Leon's shoulder.

Leon had seen Cloud cry before. Only once. It was when Leon had told Cloud he loved him.

The situation now was completely different.

"Cloud, please wake up," Leon's voice hinted desperation, as his brushed away interfering locks of hair from Cloud's eyes.

He began to shake Cloud hard and firmly, doing his best to ignore the convulses the blonde was already having.

"Come on, Cloud…"

The blonde gasped, and hope surged in Leon, but Cloud drew a couple of erratic breaths, his fists clenched tight onto fabric, more tears gushing out of his sweet blue eyes. Leon held his breath, as Cloud moved slightly in his arms. He could feel soft, spiky blonde hair jabbing lightly into his neck.

"…don't…" Cloud's voice was a raspy, almost inaudible whisper.

Leon paused, listening intently, and studying Cloud's face. His lips moved just very slightly, his eyes were still shut, and his hands did not budge.

"…don't…l-le…ave me…d-don't…go…"

"Shh," Leon said softly, his fingers burying themselves amongst the roots of Cloud's blonde hair, as he began to stroke the smaller man's hair comfortingly. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"…s-stay…"

Leon slowly lowered the both of them back onto the bed. He brought Cloud's lithe closer to him, letting the blonde nuzzle into the juncture of his neck and shoulders. Cloud's hands slacked a little on his shirt, and his body uncurled itself as it released a little tension. Leon stroked the small of Cloud's back, feeling a small bit of triumph as the convulses began to decrease in magnitude.

"It's alright…I'm here…I'll be here…shh, Cloud…"

_I really…_

Cloud's body fit perfectly with his. Leon wrapped his arms tenderly around the feminine figure, nuzzled into the head of gravity-defying spikes, and let out a small smile of contentment as Cloud moved closer to his body, searching for more heat. His smile widened, as Cloud's body temperature slowly began to go back to normal.

_I really do…_

"…st…ay…"

"Shh…"

_I do…_

Leon kissed Cloud's head chastely.

_More than anything…_

"…Leon…"

-

-

I think you can figure out what Leon is trying to say to himself at the end, right?

This chapter is mostly about the accommodation problem, and what it leads up to. The next chapter will be about the situation in the morning when they wake up, and the movie at night. Chapter 5 is already planned in my mind, so I hope I can type it out soon…

I'm working on a oneshot now, and I'm hoping to get it posted up, either before or after Chapter 5. It's gonna be LeonCloud, of course! Make sure you look out for it!

Okaye, you know what you're going to have to right this moment? You're going to have to review for me! Go! Go! Push the button!

XD


	5. Chapter 5: Sparkle

**Somewhere Out There**

**Rated: M**

**_Chapter 5: Sparkle_**

* * *

Okay, must thank reviewers again! I know it takes a lot of time to review, and I really want to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy! Especially Aeternus-Spes and Tolkienologist! They reviewed every chapter, and all their reviews are lengthy and inspiring! Thank you very much! 

Okay, this chapter is rather simple. There's the morning situation, a little consultation with Cid, and the final bit will lead to some arguments in the next morning, which will be in the next chapter.

-

-

Chapter 5: _Sparkle_

_-_

The first thing Leon was aware of was the presence of a small body curled against his, and warm breath tickling his neck, along with something delicately soft but strangely spiky poking against his chin.

_What…?_

He blinked his eyes a few times, feeling the strange sensation of thin arms encircling his chest tightly.

_Just who…?_

He looked down, and was almost blinded by the reflection of morning sun on golden hair. Memories of the night before flooded into his head, and Leon was momentarily grateful that he had been the first one to wake up. He carefully pried Cloud's arms away from him, and detached himself from the small body. Cloud gave a little indignant whine, and Leon froze, though it become apparent several sub-seconds later that Cloud hadn't been roused from his sleep.

The gunblader took great care as he walked stealthily and quietly across the room, opened his wardrobe, grabbed a change of clothes, and tiptoed into the bathroom.

-

As Cloud woke, he instinctively knew that a herd of thousands of elephants had barged into Radiant Garden, and he used his head as a portable trampoline.

His hand covered his forehead, as he pushed himself off the bed, his head pounding loudly. He could hear the rush of water from the bathroom. It was probably Leon taking a quick morning shower. He made a small mental note to do the same.

He pushed himself up by his elbows, and fell back as his arms lost their strength abruptly.

His face connected with the soft mattress again, and he frowned, as he felt the empty space next to him.

_Why's it so warm?_

He ran his hand along the empty space, though it was clear somebody had been lying there recently. Him? His body felt like a log, for the love of Gaia. And…

The wafting scent hit his nose with an intense, relentless familiarity, as memories he'd rather not have started to purge his mind. He could smell a rustic autumn mixed with cinnamon's sweetness, all balanced by the gentle scent of peaches. He laid back down again, frown deepening.

_Why does it have Leon's scent?_

-

Leon prayed Cloud remembered nothing of the night before. And it quite seemed Cloud didn't, for he went about the rest of the morning, grabbing at every opportunity to avoid Leon and his pressing gazes.

The blonde came down to breakfast, looking breathtakingly beautiful, despite the fact that he was still in his pyjamas, and in quite a sloppy state of attire. His eyes were half-closed and dazed, his cerulean pools liquidized and sparkling in the sun's fond morning light. His first two buttons had come undone, his shirt was slipping off one shoulder, and had not Sora prodded his shoulder, he would have fallen face flat onto his pancakes.

Sora was in his pyjamas as well, though Riku had changed into something more decent. Their Gummi ship had been moved to Cid's workshop for the moment, where it would stay until they left.

"Had a good sleep?" Leon smiled, tipping bacon and fried eggs onto Sora's plate.

"Yeah," Sora said brightly. "You, Leon?"

Leon laughed albeit nervously. _Oh, yes. I had the best sleep of my life._

"It was fine," Leon responded carefully.

"Good to hear," Riku grinned. "So, what's on our itinerary today?"

"Very funny, Riku," Sora folded his arms against his chest. "We are not going to harass Leon."

"It's perfectly fine if you stay home, Sora –"

"No, no – can't do," Sora said, his blue eyes shining with a glinting mischief. Leon felt unease creeping up his spine slowly. "I want to show Riku around Radiant Garden. You should stay home."

"And you're not allowed to leave the house," Riku added. "This time you'll do more than pull a muscle, if you're not careful. Cloud'll keep an eye on you. Right, Cloud?"

The blonde sleepily nodded, eyes half-closed, and elbows set on the table.

"I think he's not a morning person," Sora commented. "Anyway, finish up, Riku! You're a slow pig. We'll see you later, Leon. Maybe lunch? Do you want us to help you buy anything?"

"Some eggs would be helpful," Leon said, after ten seconds' contemplation. "And a loaf of bread for tomorrow morning. You're staying for a while, right?"

"Oh, we don't know," Sora admitted. "We're going to discuss it with Aerith tonight, maybe."

Riku stuffed the rest of his toast into his mouth, and gave Sora a thumbs-up. "Catch you later, Leon."

"Yeah," Sora said, jumping out of his seat. He pointed his thumb at Cloud, just before he left. Leon stared at the blonde, who was sleeping on the table already. "I think Cloud needs a few more winks."

The brunette frowned, as he watched the boys go. And then he flickered his gaze over to Cloud, who was fast asleep next to his plate of breakfast. His mouth was slightly open, revealing a little of a straight row of pearly white teeth. His light, fluffy blonde hair was bronzed by rays of golden light, his cheek was rested against the crook of his elbow. Eyes peacefully closed, Cloud looked as vulnerable as he did the night before. It was hard to imagine how somebody who seemed so strong, somebody who wielded a monstrously big sword so effortlessly could look so fragile and childlike.

He let the blonde sleep on for a few minutes, before he decided maybe Cloud had to wake up after all.

-

"Can we talk?"

Cloud shifted apprehensively on the couch, stunned by the sudden awkward question that was all too audible in the silence of the empty, crammed living room.

"There's nothing to talk about," the blonde muttered.

He had changed out of his pyjamas at last, after eating breakfast. He was still embarrassed he had fallen asleep there and then at the table, but he couldn't explain his sudden weariness. Was it lethargy or something?

And yet after he had changed into something more appropriate, though casual – a long-sleeved, collared white shirt and long black trousers – he decided to settle himself down onto the couch with a book. Leon had dryly told him before that Sora and Riku had left to explore Radiant Garden, and commented frankly that there was nothing to see in the blocky castle. Cloud figured that since the boys had left, it had become his responsibility to keep tabs on Leon, and make sure the gunblader didn't try to kill himself again.

Sadly though, now he was cornered and unable to escape the brunette, and his pressing, deliberate question that rang in his ears.

"Can we talk?" Leon repeated.

Cloud lifted his eyes cautiously from his book, firmly refusing to meet Leon's gunmetal ones, but he could see the brunette was reclining on an armchair, a magazine spread uselessly on his lap. The brunette was looking straight at him. Cloud realized yet again how incredibly good-looking Leon was. He had taken off his leather jacket, and the contours of his chiselled chest could be seen through the thin fabric. Tight leather trousers hugged his legs firmly at all the right places, and the belts around his waist seemed completely useless, seeing as the piece of clothing was just barely hanging onto Leon's hips. Not that Cloud was complaining about it.

Tresses of chocolate hair fell to Leon's broad shoulders, and a little way down further. His eyes looked steely and metallic, but Cloud could always, in the blink of an eye, push away the shields and see the tenderness and understanding deep in the grey-blue depths.

"There's nothing to talk about," Cloud murmured, looking down at his book again.

"That's not true."

This time, Leon's voice was soft, velvety. Cloud felt something beating furiously in him, and the heat rise up on his face. Gaia, he couldn't be _blushing_, could he?

"You know it's not true," Leon added, his voice still quiet.

"You know it is," Cloud whispered. "It's over, Leon. Face it."

"It's over," Leon's voice was contemplative. "But that doesn't mean we can't start again…right?"

"I don't _want_ to start again," Cloud hissed indignantly.

"But I do," Leon's voice turned beseeching. It clawed at Cloud's chest, and he felt his heartstrings being tugged mercilessly.

Cloud mustered the last of his determination, and nonchalantly turned a page in his book. "Go start again, Leon. Go do it with somebody else. I don't want you."

_But I do._

He tried not to feel his heart breaking, as Leon stood up and walked up the stairs. Only when he heard the quiet closing of the door did he bring his knees up to his chest, and tried his best to cry quietly.

-

"Okay, so we're watching a movie together tonight," Yuffie said, her voice bubbling with excitement. "And it's a great chance to hook Leon and Cloud up together again! We'll stuff them on this two-seater couch Aerith has at home! We've already allotted seats for everyone else, but you have to be quicker than the both of them, or else they won't sit on the couch together!"

"You sure this is going to work?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "After all, Cloud might just decide he wants to sit on the floor with us."

"Oh, please – the living room's not that big," Aerith laughed.

"What are we watching?" Sora asked curiously.

"_Wallace and Gromit_!" Yuffie clapped her hands together delightedly. "It's a really, really sweet story about this guy and his dog…"

"Ooh, it sounds fabulous!" Sora cooed.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, the title's really cute!"

Riku frowned. "How old is Yuffie anyway?"

"Twenty," Aerith frowned. "Though sometimes I swear she's ten."

"She doesn't look much like twenty," Riku said, watching the ninja and Sora jump up and down excitedly, discussing the movie.

"Oh, did you get someone to keep an eye on Leon?"

"Cloud's still at home, so I think he's the one doing it," Riku replied.

Aerith sighed. "I wish those two will try to make up. I know Leon's trying, but Cloud…"

"Don't worry, Aerith," Riku gave her a broad, genuine smile, "Cloud just needs a little more time. He'll accept his own feelings soon enough."

The flower girl smiled.

-

"What are ya 'ere for, kid?" Cid asked gruffly, wiping his sweaty face with a grubby, greyish napkin.

Leon sunk deeper into the sofa, covering his face with his hands. "I think Cloud hates me," he mumbled.

Vincent Valentine stood a good six feet away, looked up from his newspaper briefly, staring at Leon curiously. "How can you tell?"

The gunblader threw the crimson-eyed man a dirty look. "I tried to make up with him this morning."

"And…?" Vincent raised his elegant brows.

"He told me, "I don't want you." When he says something like that, what am I supposed to say in return?" Leon grumbled.

"Let me guess, you freakin' ran off like a little gal," Cid said bluntly, drilling in a hole in a ghastly clump of metal. "He told ya that, an' ya ran off cryin', an' happily sobbed in ya bedroom."

Leon glared. "I left, but I didn't cry."

"When it comes to Cloud, everythin' gets tricky, kid," Cid said matter-of-factly, drilling a nail into the empty hole. "Ya gotta be careful 'round him. Cloud doesn't take things easy. He likes to think. The kid's head is full of salt, maybe a little sugar. I don't understand 'im."

"He likes to muse," Vincent said correctively. "Maybe a little too much."

"Well, ya take my advice, kid," Cid said, starting to screw more nails into his work. "Ya don't push Cloud. If ya push him, he'll fall over the cliff, an' he won't be interested in climbin' over, ya can count on that. Ya want 'im back? Ya be nice to 'im. Ya make it discreet, kid. Ya don't tell the whole world, ya don't tell 'im ya really want 'im back. Ya just go on with it, like everythin's peachy. Cloud don't like it when people get mushy-mushy with 'im. He don't want lovesick romance. He ain't big on it, kid – I can tell ya that."

"Cid's trying to tell you," Vincent said, "That you should try to be yourself. Just be yourself. Because that's who Cloud loves."

Leon frowned. "He doesn't love me." His voice died down to a soft whisper, "Not anymore."

"Ya keep thinkin' that, and he really won't," Cid retorted.

"Cloud hides his feelings from everybody," Vincent said, his voice calm, and Leon felt strangely compelled to actually believe the man. "But everyone knows he loves you more than anything."

"It doesn't look like it," Leon muttered.

"Ya gotta 'ave patience, kid," Cid said, hammering a nail in violently. "If ya don't 'ave it, ya don't 'ave Cloud. Ya just gotta wait. Ya just gotta be you, kid. Ya do that, and ya'll have Cloud in the palm of ya hand."

-

"What are ya doin' here?" Cid huffed, a grubby napkin around his neck. His belly warmer had been taken off.

Cloud covered his face with a cushion. "I'm fuckin' hateful, Cid."

Vincent exchanged puzzled glances with Cid, before he turned back to Cloud. "Why's that?"

Cloud ran fingers through his hair, sighing heavily. "I've been brushing Leon off at every turn. I don't want to, but somehow I'm always doing it."

"Hmm," Vincent made a sympathetic noise. "It's not your fault."

"I feel terrible," Cloud moaned.

"Ya feel terrible?" Cid hacked away parts out of a metallic heap of scrap. "Ya start thinkin' 'bout how Leon feels, then ya start feelin' terrible, kid. Ya don't wanna feel terrible, do ya? Then ya be nice to Leon, for a change. Ya listen to 'im, ya listen to what he has to say."

"But…"

"Cloud," Vincent quietened the man with the gentle swipe of a hand. "We know Leon did something bad. But isn't it time to forgive him? Well, not exactly to forgive entirely, but you could hear his version of the story. You could hear what he has to say, instead of brewing up assumptions in your mind all the time."

"Ya listen to what Vinny has to say, kid – he's got a good point there," Cid said. "Take ya time, if ya want. But ya gotta hear from Leon anyway. It's the only way to patch things up with ya two. Ya don't do it, and ya'll never be in Leon's bed again, mark my words. Leon loves ya, he does. Now ya just gotta tell 'im ya love 'im, too – even if it ain't too much right now. Ya listen to his apology, and ya think. Ya think if ya really wanna be with 'im again, and if ya do, ya know what to do, kid."

"Nobody's pressurizing you to do anything quickly," Vincent smiled, his crimson eyes twinkling. "You take your time. You'll know when's the right time to listen. Leon's going to be there always to talk."

-

"We're having dinner at Aerith's," Leon said, as Cloud stepped back into the house.

They had both agreed to go out for a breather just a little after lunch. Sora and Riku never came back, though they phoned to say they were going out for lunch with Yuffie, and they were sorry about the eggs. Leon said it was fine – he could cook up something else for the both of them for lunch, which was relatively quiet, as neither wanted to speak to the other. Then they agreed there should be a walk, not more than half an hour – just in case Leon got an irresistible longing to break a leg or two.

"Oh," was all Cloud said, as he shuffled on his feet. "Uh…Leon…?"

"Yeah?" the brunette looked up.

"After Aerith's…can we…can we t-talk?"

Leon blinked once, and blinked twice, his jaw feeling slack though he summoned all his strength, hoping it wouldn't drop in a most embarrassing manner. But his mouth started to move, and he thanked Hyne for it.

"Yeah. Sure. Of course."

He felt like an idiot.

Though he was smiling broadly inside.

-

"It's time for it!" Yuffie shrieked joyfully. "It's time for _Wallace and Gromit_! Hurray!"

"Riku, let's _go_!" Sora emphasized the word, dragging Riku as he sped off to the living room.

"Oh, my – better hurry," Aerith said hastily, walking quickly to the living room as well.

"Good seats…good seats…" Cid mumbled to himself, as he hurriedly stalked out of the kitchen, with Vincent in tow.

Cloud blinked, watching everyone leave the kitchen in an obvious hurry. He exchanged glances with Leon, the sole other occupant of the house for now, and he shrugged.

"I think they must like the movie," Leon said matter-of-factly, as he rose and started to make for the living room.

Cloud followed suit, but by the time he reached the living room it was terribly jammed, though strangely enough Aerith and the others had left the small, two-seater couch completely empty.

"You better take a seat, Cloud," Yuffie said, "You know how you tend to fall asleep during these movies. Don't want you knocking your fragile little head on the floor!" she added cheerily, and Cloud gave her a piercing death glare.

"Leon, you're still healing, you need a proper place to sit," Aerith said sternly. "Get on with it, the two of you."

Cloud stared incredulously at the gunblader, who just shrugged again, and settled himself down comfortably on the couch. Frowning, Cloud eased himself next to Leon, though he took special care to scoot to the other end of the couch, pressing against it as far as possible.

"And it's time to start the show!" Yuffie yelled joyfully.

Cloud snatched a cushion from Cid's armchair, and wrapped his arms protectively around it, curling into a small ball, leaning against the armrest.

-

Leon was not focusing on the movie.

Well, he had no intention of watching it in the first place, but perhaps it could have captured his attention just a little more, had there not been a small blonde curled up beside him, head resting against the armrest, knees bent, arms lying listlessly, and deep blue eyes blinking every ten seconds or so. Jagged, blonde spikes fell in front of his eyes. Cloud squirmed a little now and then, his face flickering with boredom.

Still, it was tantalizing, watching Cloud continuously writhe in his lying position.

Halfway into the show, with Cid snoring on his armchair, Vincent left for a 'walk' half an hour ago and never came, and the girls, Sora and Riku watching the show apprehensively, their attention completely captured, Leon already believed he was wasting his time. Cloud seemed to be getting more restless, as he moved up from his lying position, and sat up properly, his shirt threatening to fall off a milky white shoulder, his golden spikes a little dishevelled, and his eyes telling of his irritation.

"The poor dog!" Yuffie cooed piteously.

"I'm not going near a rabbit ever again," Sora curled his nose.

Leon rolled his eyes, and focused on Cloud again. The blonde's knees were still drawn to his chest, his arms slack and relaxed, and his eyes threatening to close. Leon smiled fondly – so much for their little talk after the movie. Cloud was going to go out like a light in less than a few minutes.

To his utmost horror – and shock – Cloud suddenly toppled sideways, his head landing gently on Leon's shoulder.

Cloud's warm breath fell on his neck for the second time that day. An arm fell across the brunette's thigh and Cloud slowly slid down Leon's chest, coming to rest contentedly on the brunette's lap.

Leon's body went rigid. He was in unbelievably close proximity with Cloud's body – it almost seemed like a dream, considering this was the second time in one day. He stole a glance at Yuffie and the rest – they were still absorbed in the movie. He spent a little time debating if he should quickly move Cloud off his lap, before somebody caught wind of his little predicament, or should he just let Cloud sleep on, for a while more. After all, it was only halfway through the movie, wasn't it? It wasn't like they were going to finish anytime soon, and there was no need to harass Cloud, and give him the embarrassment of knowing he had fallen asleep on Leon's lap.

The brunette's fingers itched to run through Cloud's soft, spiky hair, to stroke the gentle curve of his neck, to nimbly caress the sweet arc of the blonde's neck. Leon wanted to bring Cloud's body close to his chest, and wrap his arms around the other's furled form.

But Leon decided he wanted Cloud on his lap, at least for the rest of the movie.

-

"Oh, man! That was bloody good!" Yuffie stretched her arms, grinning delightedly.

"I must say, it was quite touching," Aerith commented appreciatively.

"I loved it!" Sora shrieked.

"Shh!" Riku reprimanded. "Look! Over there!"

Cid was snoring loudly on his armchair, but the most adorable scene sat atop the two-seater couch.

Leon sat on one side of the couch, one of his elbows propped up on an armrest, the other lying protectively across Cloud's stomach. The blonde himself was curled up, half on Leon's lap. They were both in the grip of heavy sleep, and for the first time in a while – Leon's face looked absolutely tranquil as he continued in his slumber. Cloud looked like a small child, with small breaths pushing their way out of his slightly open mouth.

"Aren't they adorable?" Yuffie squealed delightedly. "Oh, Gaia – we need the digital cam –"

"Shh!" Aerith berated lightly. "Leon's tired. He deserves his rest, and it looks like Cloud's not been having a good sleep lately. They deserve this sleep."

"Leon's going to get a stiff neck if he doesn't get out of that position and into something more comfy," Riku said pointedly.

"Pity Vinny left," Sora frowned. "He could have carried them to one of the guestrooms."

"They can't sleep here tonight," Yuffie said. "There're not enough rooms."

"They look suitably comfortable on the couch," Aerith said frankly. "Sora, Riku – up to bed. Boys, you can take Roxas and Axel's bed. Obviously they're not here again. You, too, Yuffie."

"I'm an adult! Don't put me in the same class as these boys!"

"Don't make so much noise, and up you go," Aerith said firmly. "I'll help Leon into a better position. Then I'll wake Cid up. He can share a room with Sora and Riku."

The trio nodded, and obediently plodded up the stairs. The green-eyed girl walked over to the couch, and fondly brushed a few spiky strands out of Cloud's eyes, smiling affectionately when Cloud brought an arm closer to his chest, and curled a fist below his chin. Aerith petted his head, before tapping on Leon's shoulder lightly.

"Leon, Leon…you need to lie down properly, or you're going to be real uncomfortable tomorrow," Aerith whispered. "Leon…"

The brunette muttered a few incoherent words, his eyes half-open, bleary and dazed as he pushed himself down into a lying position, his arms around Cloud's chest, and his legs entwined with the blonde's as they continued to sleep, with Leon barely interested in the events that transpired mere seconds before, and Cloud too fatigued to be bothered by such things.

Once Aerith deemed the two men to be in a proper sleeping position, she prodded Cid awake, and led him up to Roxas and Axel's room.

-

Cloud opened his eyes that morning, feeling something very warm and firm just behind him. Arms encircled his waist, and it didn't take long for the blonde to analyse the situation, and know of his current problem.

"Leon, please get off me."

-

-

Okay, that isn't the most thrilling chapter ever, but oh, well…

This chapter is mostly pointless fluff, as you can very well imagine. But there'll be drama in the next chapter. For those of you who are wondering about Roxas and Axel – don't worry, they'll enter in the next chapter, with Axel banging heads with Leon again, and how Cloud gets caught up in all of it.

The oneshot I promised is you just needs a little more editing, and should be posted up soon.

Right! Now, it's time to review!


End file.
